


my heart is green (just like my eggs)

by dykery



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (TV Show), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Banter, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykery/pseuds/dykery
Summary: A look into Sam and Guy's daily life <3Proud to be the first fic on here for The Green Eggs and Ham TV show!!Currently working on continuing this, just wait and see ;)
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	my heart is green (just like my eggs)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to beep's cat Sam uwu

"Guy," Sam started, turning towards the aforementioned Guy, "you must consume these emerald ova alongside the jade flesh of swine."

"God I hate gay people so much, it's unreal," Guy muttered to himself.

"SQUAWK!" Squawked the Chickeraffe before promptly shitting on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr dykamax i will never post green eggs and ham content


End file.
